Bright Lights
by JerryBerryBoaaa
Summary: She smiled. I didn't know this strange, beautiful woman or why she was smiling, but from the thick gold and dark unknown storm cloud gray around her body I knew something evil was going to happen. But what? RosaliexOC
1. Prologue

Skylar keeps having dreams of a beautiful, fair skinned girl with long blonde hair, perfect white teeth, and gold eyes, but something is off about her, she's surrounded with dark gray aura so smothering he wakes up in cold sweats. She only says one thing in the entire dream, "Don't keep us waiting Skylar." What could this even mean and who is this mysterious girl he keeps dreaming about?

Skylar Grey has always been the popular kid that everyone loved to love. He was smooth with the ladies and had money, but he had something more than that. He could see the aura around people like he was reading their minds. Their auras represented themselves in an array of colors, each meaning something different. When he met the Cullens after his move to Forks his life turned upside down, especially when he laid eyes on Rosalie Cullen.

Red: joy, passion, love

Pink: friendship, romance

Dark Red: rage, anger, longing, irritation

Orange: fascination, enthusiastic, attraction

Dark Orange: suspicion, deceitfulness

Gold: high-quality, wisdom, health

Light Yellow: freshness, insight, creativeness

Dark Yellow: sickness, caution

Light Green: worry, fear, anxiousness, embarrassment

Green: peace, tranquility, nature, happiness

Dark Green: jealousy, greed, ambitiousness

Light Blue: sensitivity, understanding,

Dark Blue: seriousness, integrity, power

Dark Purple: nostalgic, remorse, grief, sad

White: perfection, innocence, pure

Black: murderous, lust, aggression, mystery

Dark Gray: evil, immortal, perfection, unknown, divine, sin


	2. Unknown Colors?

Hi everybody, this is my first story and I think this is going to be a good one. Please don't judge me too hard, I'm a beginner . All credit goes to the incredible Stephanie Meyer for making the Twilight characters.

_*SPOV*_

_***Flashback***_

"Where am I? How did I get in the forest?" I yelled. I sat on the ground near a large moss covered tree confused until I heard footsteps approaching. That's when I saw her, a beautiful pale woman walking towards me with long pale hair and a breathtaking smile. All she did was smile until she stood right in front of me, then she opened her mouth and spoke. I was so mesmerized by the sound of her voice that it took me a while to figure out what she said. It sounded like a chorus of bells that rang so beautifully it almost brought me to tears. It took me a while to figure out she said, "Don't keep us waiting Skylar."__That's when I realized something was off about her. She was cloaked in a deep, smothering, dark gray storm cloud like aura. I finally snapped out the trance I was in and noticed the way she looked at me like I was interesting her. Me, interesting a woman like that was almost impossible for my mind to register. But before I could act she walked away as fast as she had came and again, I was all alone in the darkening woods even more confused than before. I called and screamed for help until my throat hurt and I was balling with tears.

This is when I woke up in a cold sweat, clutching my sheets with tears in my eyes. What did this even mean and who was this mysterious girl I dreamed about?

_***Flashback Over***_

I shuddered as I remembered the dream I had only hours ago. It was confusing and to be honest it made me scared to close my eyes. I've never had a nightmare so simple, but so complex before in my life. Maybe it's because of the sudden move to a new state across the country, or maybe it's the fact my bedroom is looking over a huge forest? Either way, it freaked me out and I needed to get away from it as quick as possible, but I had one last question before school, why was that beautiful woman cloaked in such a horrible aura?

I shook it off as I got up from the kitchen table, poured the left over milk from my Frosted Flakes into the sink, and darted off to the living room to put on my rain boots. I really loved the rain, so moving to Forks, Washington was a good thing to me although it was so sudden. I didn't really understand why we had to move from New York to Forks and my father owned construction companies, but hey, I just go with the flow.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I ran out the house.

"Bye honey, have a good first day of senior year!"

I yelled something incoherent like "Yeah, unh huh!" and made a bee-line to my car.

Since my dad owned a few construction companies we were kind of rich. I wasn't your typical rich white boy though. I love environmental things and wasn't a complete asshole. I'm modest and don't make people feel like crap, but I was flashy at times. I drive a 09 Mustang, ocean blue, chrome rims, the whole 9. I do dress like a white kid though, which isn't smart when it rains almost everyday, but other than that I'm a typical person.

As I pulled up to Forks High's parking lot I was instantly nervous. Back in New York the schools were enormous and the people were all as new as I was, but here the school had less then 500 kids and I bet everyone either grew up with each other or plain out knew each other. As I got out my car and started walking toward the school a young man, similar to me in many ways, looked at me for a long time and scrunched his eyebrows then turned and walked away as if he was confused to see someone like him here at this school. I didn't really notice how his skin looked familiar or the color of his eyes were a glowing gold, but the fact that his aura sent chills up my spine. It was the same aura from the girl's in my dream, gray and unknown. I swallowed hard and trudged up the steps to Forks High. The first thing I did when I walked in was take in the scenery. The colors here were so much different from the colors in New York. There were a lot of green and light yellow, meaning that they were happy or starting a new fresh year. For the first time I felt relieved instead of nervous and anxious. I walked around for what felt like hours until I couldn't take it any longer and stopped the first person I saw.

It was a pretty girl with chocolate brown hair and golden freckles dotted along her cheeks surrounded with an orange glow. I flashed an award winning smile and said

"Hi, my name is Skylar Grey. I'm new here and I don't know where anything is. Can you tell me where the main office is?" Her aura changed to a light blue when she understood my problem and told me where the main office was like she had gone through this many times her first year. When I finally got to the main office it was almost time for the 1st period to start and I wasn't even 1st in the line for my counselor, Ms. Weidner. The line moved slowly for the entire time until it was my turn. My counselor said I had 7 classes a day _*mental__sigh__*****_ and that I had to have all my teachers sing a red slip of paper saying they've met me and I came to class. I told her thank you and headed to Forensics with Mrs. Lampkin. She was a tall round lady with greenish black colored hair and a slight limp. She welcomed me in as she took the red slip of paper from my hands and gestured me to take any available seat. As I turned to the class I saw a collage of colors. I saw orange, green, a few dark greens here and there, and dark blue. I knew naturally some people would be jealous of me but I haven't even spoken a word yet!

The class and the day went by pretty quickly up until AP Psychology, which was so boring that I almost fell asleep, if it wasn't for the dark red glow that clung to my teacher's body. Every time she saw my eyes slowly close it burned hotter and hotter until I had no choice but to fight the sleep or get chewed out on my first day. I was so glad when the bell rang signaling me that it was 8 minutes before my last class, gym. I thought it was going to be tiring and hard work until I saw something that made my mind go blank and my stomach creep into my throat. Across the pool on the other side of the entire room was a group of people with an aura so blinding and crushing it almost made me have a panic attack. The auras, black and white, made a dark gray color that I've never seen before on a person in my entire life. How could someone be perfect and pure, but murderous and mysterious at the same time? And to top it all off the boy from the parking lot and a familiar girl were among the group.

I found the nearest chair and plopped down in it so hard I thought the legs were going to collapse under my weight. I tried to not look in the direction of the dark grayish aura but it was hard not to. I've had this exceedingly weird gift of seeing auras for as long as I could remember, but never has someone's aura struck me as much as this bunch did. After a while I was staring at them so long that a tall, African American boy noticed. It was Asa Cole from my Calculus class. He swam over to me from the other side of the pool with a pinkish-orange glow. I guess he was as much interested in me as I was in the strange aura.

"Hey, remember me? I'm Asa"he said in a semi-deep voice as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, I remember you from my Calculus class. I'm Skylar."I said as I returned the handshake. He was about 6'3 and built for speed. His skin was a caramel color and he was muscular. He looked like he could frighten a lion any day, but his features made that go away once you looked at him. He had a dazzling white smile and plump pink lips. He had a tight but when he smiled he looked like a huge kid. He seemed like he was nice so I started a conversation with him.

"Yeah. I saw you staring over there at group of people by the chairs." He said as his smile faded rather quicker than normal and his aura changed to a dark orange. He must have been suspecting something about them too.

I blushed. "Was it that obvious? I didn't mean to stare but that girl with the blonde hair looks familiar, but I just can't remember where I saw her from."

Asa took a long breath before he answered. "Those are the Cullens. They are a creepy bunch of kids."I flinched as his dark orange glow engulfed him. "They keep to themselves and don't speak to anyone but themselves and their teachers. The little spiky haired girl is Alice and the boy standing next to her is Jasper. The tall bronze haired boy is Edward and the awkward girl standing next to him is Bella. The last ones are Emmett and Rosalie. He's a super jock and she's a beauty queen. She acts like she's too good for the rest of us, but who cares."

I blinked after his voiced stopped as his aura eased up and returned back to normal. "Well, do they seem kind of mysterious to you?"

He answered with a quick "Yeah they do"and we began talking about ourselves.

He told me how he moved here from Chicago when he was about 10 and how it felt so much different to move from a big city to a small one. I told him I felt the same way when Terrance walked by and I saw Asa's aura momentarily change to a dark pink, almost red color. His aura flashed a bright light green when he noticed I saw him glancing at Terrance, but it changed back to a regular green glow. We kept talking about ourselves until it was time to go home. On my way out of the school I finally got a clear look at the familiar girl and my chest caved in. _Rosalie_ was the girl from my dream! She looked exactly like she did from my dream but she didn't look interested in me this time, she looked at me like I was a fresh antelope and she was the lion. Her eyes seemed to change to a cavernous black color that looked like miniature black holes as she leaned towards me with that unknown aura that I couldn't breathe. I was sure something was going to happen when in a split second the short pixie Alice was next to her with a hand on her chest pushing her towards their green Jeep saying "It's ok Rose, I know it hurts but you have to stay in control for me."

I couldn't believe she was keeping someone like Rosalie under control and she wasn't even bigger than my arm! I didn't let my mind wander to what might have happened if Alice hadn't been there, but Rosalie had a thirst like blood lust in her eyes and I didn't want to stick around any longer. On my ride home I saw Asa walking about 3 blocks from the school under a big red umbrella with a dark red aura to match. I didn't need my vision to tell me he was frustrated and angry with having to walk in the rain, so I offered him a ride. His mood changed from bad to good in an instant. To my surprise he lived 4 houses down from me, which saved me time I could be spending on homework *which I had a lot of_*****_. I dropped him off in front of his house and stayed there until I noticed his aura turning dark red again. He came back to the car and said "Sorry for the bother, but I left my keys in my gym locker at school and my mom and dad aren't home yet. Can I just chill at your house until they get home?"

"Yeah bro, my parents don't get home until late anyways so why not? Can't leave you stuck out here in the rain can I?"I said as I reversed into the garage. He wasn't surprised to see the cars in our garage, like they were cars he saw on the street everyday. I threw my keys on the table as we walked through the kitchen. I took his coat and boots for him and set them on the coat rack by the back door. I took off my stuff too and lead the way to the room. I couldn't help but feel happy with the aura that Asa was giving off. It was pink and green. I felt the same way as well. I made a new friend and wasn't overwhelmed by the mysterious things that went on at school today. I gave him a smile as I walked down the long hallway to my bedroom. When we walked through the doors all he could say was "Wow Skylar!"I didn't think the room was that special, but I guess I was used to living big condo like rooms all my life. "Make yourself at home" I told Asa as I sat at the computer desk and logged on to my Mac Book Pro to find my homework for today. "Don't mind if I do" he said as he plopped down on my bed and started flicking through channels on my 50"plasma TV. As I wrote down my homework and logged off I got stuck on Asa's aura. It was a reddish-orange mixture. I was confused as to what he was having an attraction too when I saw that he was texting Terrance. I quickly made myself look like I had just turned around from and then I sighed pretty hard so I could get his attention. He noticed I was done and he put his iPhone away. The reddish-orange melted away to a green and he was happy and peaceful again. After a few minutes in silence I asked a question with a smirk that I knew would get him to talking, "So, super cool swimmer dude, where is your girlfriend?"He blushed and radiated that light green color again. "Well Skylar, I don't have one. I talked to someone right now but it's not important. Who did _you_ see that was pretty today?"I let him think he was getting away with the question by answering it with a simple stupid one worded reply **"**You."He blushed and then said"Ha ha, very funny loser. Tell me for real thistime."I was in the middle of telling him when I got a very strange felling in the pit of my stomach. Some sinister, strong, horrifying aura was coming my way and I think I knew from which person it radiated from. Then I walked to my window and in the forest next to my house I saw who it came from, _Rosalie__Cullen._


	3. Lamborghinis and Audis

A/N: Hey new readers. How did you enjoy the first chapter? Leave as many reviews as you possibly can to let me know how to improve. Love ya' :)

_*SPOV*_

"Skylar, Skylar what's wrong?" was all I heard while Asa screamed and shook me, but my mind and body were frozen.

How did she know where I was? Why was her aura so menacing? What did that dream about her mean? How did she know my name and what did she mean by don't keep **US** waiting? Why was it coming from the forest?

I finally snapped out of my trance and was greeted angrily by Asa.

"What the hell was that Skylar? I thought you were going crazy!" he said while giving me the weirdest look possible.

"Ummm, I thought I saw something weird in the forest, but it was nothing."

His voice went in and out because I wasn't really paying attention to him, but the aura in the forest, so all I heard was the last part. He said "Well the next time you see something in the woods can I have a warning before you spazz like that?"

All I could produce was a barely audible "Un huh" and then that's when Asa had enough of my aloofness and decided it was time to switch the subject to sports.

"So, what sports are you going to play this year?" he asked still a little shaken from my little episode.

"Well, I was thinking about playing lacrosse or baseball, but I don't know for sure." I said still a million miles away. My mind was racing back and forth from Asa and Rosalie. By now the aura had disappeared from the forest but I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Asa started to tell me how he was the second best swimmer on the swim team after Terrance, which when he said Terrance's name his aura turned that hot pink color then back to the fascinating orange, and how he also was the starting wide receiver on the football team. I acted like I was interested until he was finished so he wouldn't have another panic attack, but when the Cullens started to pop up in the conversation every now and then I figured that it was time to do something else.

"Asa" I said with an enticing voice "do you want to go in the garage and drive a few of my dad's cars?" I raised my eyebrows at the end of the question to really get his attention.

His eyes widened as wide as a child seeing all his gifts under the Christmas tree on Christmas day.

"Yeah I would!" he damn near screamed. I felt exceptionally good with my temporary distraction, but I would have to face it sooner or later, something was going on with the Cullens and I was going to be involved in it whether I liked it or not.

As we walked into the garage Asa's eyes finally popped and I knew what he was looking at. He walked right up to the Audi R8 Spyder and almost started drooling. The car was a silver convertible that looked like it could make you have a heart attack right where you stood.

"It's….How…Can…Convertible….." was all he could say while he stroked the luxurious car. His aura was a brilliant orange color the entire time.

"Sure you can drive it, as long as you can keep up." I winked as I said it.

He caught where I was going with the wink and jumped in the car without hesitation. "Can _you_ keep up?" he asked with a tone that unleashed my inner child.

"You'll just have to see swimmer dude." with that I jumped in the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, which made my skin crawl with anticipation whenever I looked at it, and listened to it roar to life. Asa started up his car too and almost fainted with the purr of the engine.

We pulled out of the garage and drove to an abandoned road that stretched for miles in each direction. It look like it hadn't been used in years, but we didn't want to push our luck so we set some rules, one in particular, whoever crosses the intersection two miles down the road first wins. The loser had to touch someone on the swim teams ass and carry the winner's books for a week.

We got into the cars and pulled along side of each other. We rolled down our windows and Asa counted down from three. When he got to the word "go" we were off! We were neck and neck for a mile and a half until I saw the finish line and really started to punch the accelerator. My Lamborghini got to almost 150 mph before I crossed the finish line. Asa wasn't that far behind me, but I had still won. We got out the cars and I thought he was going to be mad but his aura was a green color.

"Looks like _I _wont be carrying any books this week." I said with a huge Kool-Aid smile.

All he had to say was "Wow that was awesome" and "smart ass!" We drove back to the house and went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. We weren't really hungry so we just ate a few cold cut sandwiches, drunk a few juices, and went to the living room and did homework.

"Thanks for everything Skylar, you're a really cool dude." Asa said with a yawn as he packed his books up.

I hadn't noticed that it was after 11 and his parents were probably looking for him. I gave him a hand and lead him out.

"You're welcome bro; I had fun kicking your butt today. Come back again anytime, I have _a lot_ of books to carry." I joked. He laughed and walked down the street to his house and disappeared into the door.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I reached my room. I sluggishly started my nightly routine of shower, teeth, and pajamas. Once I finished, I turned off the lights and jumped into my bed. It didn't take long before I fell asleep but as soon as I did I regretted it. I had the same nightmare again, but this time it was a little different. I wasn't in the forest like a helpless child separated from his camping group. I was at the school inside the pool, _alone_.

Rosalie was at the shallow end of the pool and I was standing on the diving board. She had the same demonic aura around her body and she said the same words, "Don't keep us waiting Skylar" in her perfect voice. What made me scared was when I looked down into the water and had the urge to jump in! I started to walk towards the end of the diving board and was about to plunge into the water when I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

"What the hell does this dream mean?" I screamed as I wiped sweat off my forehead. I looked at my alarm clock and it was time for me to get ready for school. I got out of bed and got into the shower. While I took my shower I thought of my dream. The main question was what did it mean and who was the us that she was referring to? I hadn't realized was in the shower so long until I heard my mom screaming "Skylar, hurry up or you're going to be late for school!"

I got out of the shower and regrouped. I pushed the dream out of my mind and brushed my teeth and did my hair. I put on a simple button up and a pair of black straight legs. When I decided that I looked pretty good I headed downstairs to get something to eat.

"My gosh Skylar, does it take that long to take a shower? Save some water for the fish honey." My mom said with a half smile. Her aura helped my mood. She seemed so happy that it looked like she herself was green. I sat down for my normal bowl of Frosted Flakes and made small talk to pass the time.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's getting his rest dear. He had a long night at work." She said kind of worried as her aura turned light green. I strayed away from questions about my dad's work or him for the furthermost part and talked about my first day. I told her of the Cullens and how I met Asa. Her aura darkened back to the tranquil green so it seemed she was distracted with me for the time being.

"Well I'm glad it went to well for you, but you better get going honey, you don't want to be late." I stopped the conversation after that and finished my cereal, put the bowl in the sink, and put on my rain boots.

"See you later mom." I called to her after I put on my coat and grabbed my keys.

"Have a nice day! Make new friends and all that good stuff." she said as her aura brightened.

As I pulled out of the garage I saw Asa walking down the street. I pulled on the side of him and said "Hey pretty lady, need a ride?" He just laughed and got in the car before saying "Shut up dummy." We drove in silence until we got to the school parking lot and he tried to hurry out the car.

"Wait a minute Asa. Aren't you forgetting something?" I said teasingly. His shoulders slumped as he turned around to face me and then gave me a smile. I couldn't see how he was staying to calm when he had to carry all my books, but he did complain.

"Damnit Skylar!" he said playfully as he grabbed my book bag and slung it over his shoulder. As we walked in everyone looked my direction as they did yesterday. I instantly thought I was going to see a few dark green auras, but it was just orange and green. I guess they were confused as to why Asa was carrying my bags but I just smiled and walked to my locker with a silent Asa next to me.

I grabbed what I needed from my locker and put some books in it from my book bag and me and Asa were off to Forensics. He didn't actually have the class but we had a deal, and he did lose so I didn't feel bad. When we reached the door he gave me my bag and a fake smile and went off to his class. The same routine happened all day; locker, class, fake smile and all the while his aura didn't change, except for when it was time for gym.

I had a devious plan for Asa today in gym, but when I saw the Cullens my mood changed for the worse. They're auras were the same as yesterday, dark gray. When me and Asa walked into the room Edward and Alice's auras glowed with a slight orangish tent as they stared at us walking past. The rest of the family could care less with the exception of Rosalie. She had that hungry look I her eyes again that made my knees buckle. I kept walking despite my panic and settled down in a nearby chair. Her aura was suffocating me the entire time. I stared at them for a while until I saw Asa looking at me from the pool. I turned toward him and was instantly distracted by his aura. From the light green color and his facial expression he looked worried about me.

"Hey Asa, how about I join you in the pool?" I asked to keep my mind occupied.

"Fine with me Skylar, but can you even swim?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Are you challenging me again Asa? You must like carrying books huh?" I asked very tantalizing.

He just strapped on his goggles and said "Bring it on chump!" I waded into the water after him and disappeared beneath it. He was surprised when I reappeared behind him. The rules this time were pretty similar to the races last night. The first one to go from one end of the pool to the other end twice was the winner. The loser had to go talk to the Cullens. The winner got their books carried for the rest of the week. When that was over with we got set. The coach even joined in as the judge.

"The first one to go from one end of the pool to the other twice is the winner." said the coach. "Now, are you both ready?" he asked. "Ready!" we both answered at the same time. "Well on your mark, get set, GO!"

We sprang from our starting marks into the pool. I clearly underestimated Asa's swimming capabilities! He was lethal in the water! Graceful, swift, perfect form. I almost stopped swimming to watch him swim but I quickly remembered what I was doing it for. I won't say I was right there with him because he was moving, but I wasn't _too_ shabby. In the end he won by about five seconds and I ended up carrying his books to the car.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asa asked me with the smuggest grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile, he was such a kid. I sighed as I walked over to the Cullen's car. I seemed to gain confidence as I looked at Jasper. I didn't feel so nervous when I asked for Rosalie. Edward and Alice smiled and they're auras glowed with tat orangish tent again. When I started thinking of they're auras Alice and Edward's faces both became twisted at the same time, but only briefly because in that same instant they composed it.

"She hasn't come out yet" Edward said in a velvet like voice "but you can go see her, she's at her locker."

"Thanks…" I answered in a questioning like voice.

As I walked back into the school it seemed like all my previous confidence and assurance had somehow left me within the six second walk into the school doors. I felt alone and scared when I saw her at her locker looking into a full body mirror. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked right up to her.

"Hi, my name is Skylar Gray. Aren't you Rosalie?" I asked with a charming but slightly trembling voice. I extended my hand and she grimaced at it. I took her look of disgust as an insult a put my hand by my side.

"Hello Skylar" she said in her beautiful, ringing voice. But something was off about her; her words were strained and it looked like it hurt her to talk "you're the fresh meat in the school."

I chuckled slightly at the joke and went on saying "Yeah, I saw you yesterday in the parking lot before you left and I just had to come talk to you." The next thing that happened is what frightened me the most. When she sucked in her next breath to speak her body went rigid and she leaned towards me with a crushing pitch black aura surrounding her. I hadn't even noticed her aura changing colors, but when it hit me I damn near collapsed.

She didn't say much after that but she got really close to me and her eyes turned that wicked black color. She inhaled heavily next to my chest and I held my breath. It was extremely uncomfortable because of aura confined me into the place I stood. She then touched my face and looked at me with distressing, yet immoral eyes and made a hissing noise.

"Rosalie, don't do it!" was all I heard coming from the front doors of the school. It was a while before I could process what happened but what I did see was disturbing. In a flash the Cullens were right on top of Rosalie. Jasper had her arms behind her back while Edward and Alice made a barrier of their bodies directly in front of me.

"Go home Skylar!" Edward said in his unquivering velvet voice. All of they're auras were outlined with a dark blue color. They were as serious as any person could get. I did the most logical thing I could think of and ran for dear life to my car. When I burst out the doors Asa's orange aura changed to a bright lime green color, but he didn't ask questions. We both jumped into the car and took off down the street. The car was as silent as a cemetery. I was pretty rattled by the whole encounter so I was shaking the whole ride home.

Finally Asa asked me "What happened back there bro?" I couldn't think straight so I didn't answer his question for a long time. I didn't even notice when he got out the car and grabbed all our stuff and disappeared into my house. When he came back to the car he almost had to pull me out the car. I was quite incoherent. He pushed me up the stairs to my room and basically threw me on the bed.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened or what?" His aura was about four different colors that I didn't register until the end. I just stared at him with a blank look while he called my name like he did the other day I had a spazz attack.

Out of sheer terror and confusion I hugged Asa. That shut him right up but that wasn't my motive. I needed some security right now and he was the only one here. He just let me hug him for what seemed like forever and then I let go and he just blushed as his aura turned pink and green.

"Let's go get some fresh air and talk about some stuff Skylar." He said with a voice that wasn't taking no for an answer. He helped me up from my bed and we walked out the back door into the forest next to my house. He asked me once again what happened and this time I had the strength to tell him. I skipped the part about the auras because I didn't want to freak him out more than I was already doing wit the creepy story. He just nodded and looked at the ground the whole time we were walking. I also explained to him the things that creeped me out like the; extremely cold skin of hers, their quick speed, and the hissing noises.

He was beginning to say something when he froze. His aura turned a pale yellow-green color, fear and caution. When I looked in the direction he was looking in I saw the horror for myself. Rosalie, Alice, and Edward were standing no more than fifteen yards ahead of us. My legs turned to jelly as I saw Rosalie standing there looking beautiful but dangerous. Edward approached and began speaking in an unhindered voice, "Can we go inside and have a talk?"

I couldn't answer out loud because of the distress I was in, but I thought it in my head.

I don't know how Edward knew what I was thinking but he began walking towards my house with Alice on his side and Rosalie in tow. Me and Asa regained our senses and headed towards my house where I was about to have the conversation of a lifetime.


	4. Vampires Can't Be Real

A/N: Hey readers, I'm sorry that I haven't been posting lately. AP is kicking my ass. Well, here's the big talk.

_*RPOV*_

His smell was so intoxicating that I could barely control myself. Now I fully understand how Edward feels when Bella is around him. The smell is like an 18 wheeler hitting me with a ton of blood in the cargo hold. If only I could just…..

"No" Edward screamed! "Try to control yourself Rosalie, for Carlisle."

I guess Alice was looking at the outcome of the situation because she didn't tense, so Edward took that as a good sign and his attention went back to Skylar.

As Edward murmured on and on about excuses for my actions, Skylar had a puzzled look on his face. He knew Edward was lying, and I knew it was something that Edward wasn't telling me and Alice. He looked at Edward like he was reading his emotions, just the way Jasper looks when he's empathizing.

"Edward, what is it that you aren't telling us about Skylar?" I asked in the lowest possible voice. He paused before he spoke in a voice that was so quiet that if you weren't a vampire you couldn't even tell he was moving his lips.

"Skylar can read auras. He knows that we're hiding something from him and he has some sort of idea of what we are. He's intrigued by Alice's expression and confused as to why you're looking at him like that."

"He can read auras?" I asked in a puzzling, high pitched voice.

"Yes, the auras display themselves in an array of colors and each color is a different emotion. Right now your aura just shifted from black to orange or lusting for him to fascination in his power."

I just sat there with an expressionless face mirror to Alice's while she searched out futures. Edward kept averting Skylar's attention from the thought of what we were. After a while of ducking and dodging questions Skylar finally got tired of the games and asked us to leave. I could understand his frustration in us. We couldn't just ruin his life by telling him the secret. It would be death or vampirization, both two choices I wouldn't have chosen in a million years, so we left without anymore discussion.

"So, does he have a concrete idea of what we are?" I asked Edward as we left Skylar's home.

"Well, he's not one hundred percent sure, but he does think we're vampires. Our auras are different from regular mortals. We have an aura that he's never seen before until he first saw us. It's a dark gray color that indicates immortality, divinity, and evil. I don't believe he's going to tell anyone, but we have to talk to him more for sure, so we're going to wait until his friend Asa leaves and we're going back.

A small portion of my mind raced when Edward said we were going back, but that put him on edge. I could not lose my control and harm Skylar. It would make Esme and Carlisle disappointed, and cause us to have to move and start all over again. So no matter how overwhelmingly powerful his smell is, I could not lose my control.

_*SPOV*_

I. Was. Confused. As. Shit. I could only imagine what was going through Asa's mind right now. He didn't seem as much confused as he was completely terrified. His aura was a brilliant light green color as he sat in his seat at the kitchen table motionless. I didn't think of the emotional toll this talk had on Asa. I felt kind of responsible for whatever mental problem he would have in the near future.

"Asa, what are you thinking bro?" I asked in a soft tone. He didn't look like he could talk, but he managed to say something.

"I don't know what that was, but the Cullens are even MORE creepy than they were before. If I were you I would keep my distance buddy, that Rosalie chick seemed like she was going to do something to you." Asa said in an alarmed tone.

"I was thinking the exact same thing Asa, the exact thing." I said with a little more understanding than he knew I had.

After a few more minutes of the eerie silence and the petrified aura coming from Asa, I decided that it was time for me to go to bed. I walked Asa to his door, but before I went back home I took a walk around the block to clear my head. Were they what I think they were? How could they be vampires when vampires were just a myth? By the time I made it home I successfully made myself even more confused. I sluggishly climbed the stairs to my room and began my nightly routine. I was dead tired, confused, and honestly, scared, but before I could finish my train of though and hop into my bed I was interrupted by an angelic velvet voice.

"Hello Skylar, we need to talk." Edward said. He, Rosalie, and Alice were standing directly in front of my picture window. When I looked at the bunch my body went rigid with fear. I couldn't believe I was alone in my room with them, better yet, how did they get in my room? They stepped away from the open window and sat on the sofa opposite of my plasma screen. I inched closer and closer to the door when I felt a gush of wind go past my face, heard a soft slam, then another gush of wind in all about 1 second.

"Wha…..what, how did my door close?" I stammered with such a hard stutter that I wasn't sure if they could understand me.

"I think you know what just happened Skylar, and I think you know what we are." Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I fearfully dared to ask. "You're a human, mortal, just like me and everybody else!"

"Skylar, trying to pretend is not going to get us anywhere. You know we are vampires and we know what you can do. What we don't know is how you suspected us to be vampires and the extent of your powers." Edward said without the slightest flutter in his emotions or aura.

I was so tired I could hardly register what was going on. How did he know what I can do? Maybe he was lying so I could believe him, then he could drink my blood? Whatever his motive I needed to be cautious, they were blood suckers.

Edward chucked a little before he said "We have no intention of drinking your blood Skylar, although Rosalie might want to take a bite out of you, but other than that we aren't going to harm you."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I stammered with much difficulty. "What ARE you?"

"Well Skylar, like I said we're vampires. What I haven't told you is that some vampires possess a special power that resonated in our human life and amplified itself in our vampire life. We can tell you all you need to know if you come with us to our house." Edward said. His aura seemed to be trying to change to an orange color before he corrected himself. They all stood after he finished speaking and turned to the window.

"What are you all doing? Are you going to jump out the window? Suicidal vampires? How about you just go out the front door." I said a little worried.

They all chuckled now and they're auras turned green. I guess they were amused with my worrying. What was with these vampires? I guess I should go with them to answer more questions and to gain some more information.

"Yes you should Skylar. It would do us all good if you came." Edward said after his chuckle.

"Where's your car at? How are we going to get there? I asked. Although they snickered a little bit, I was dead ass.

"Just hold on to me and…." Rosalie started to say before Alice cut her off.

"Maybe I should take him Rose. We don't want any accidents, do we?" Alice said in alarmed voice.

"I guess not." Rosalie said a little disappointed. I guess she really did have a thing for me, but it didn't seem safe. She seemed like she was on edge.

"Well, come on Skylar. Alice said as she grabbed my arm, threw me over her shoulder, and was out the window all in the same second! I hadn't even registered what had happened before I was surrounded by green! We were speeding through the forest at about 90 mph, but we never hit anything. I was thrilled, but confused at the same time. Even though I was puzzled by the speed and acute direction, I kept my questions to myself. It just wasn't the right time to ask, but to just go along.

After about 15 minutes we were coming to a huge meadow. It stretched for what seemed like miles, but before I could take it all in we sped up. Not soon after the amazing meadow we came to a winding dirt road. The road led to a colossal 3 story house, made almost entirely of glass, next to an almost equally big garage. When we stopped Alice slowly helped me off of her back and set me down right in front of the gigantic house. It was too much to take in all at once.

"Well, are we just going to stand here or are we going to go inside to have a talk?" Alice asked with a grin on her face. I was so speechless that I couldn't even respond! One minute I was gazing mindlessly at the beautiful house, and then the next I was in the light filled family room next to a white couch.

"How did you….?" I stammered before I just gave up. My answers were coming sooner or later.

"Sooner or later you're going to learn that not only you are spectacular." Edward exclaimed.

"Carlisle, Esme can you both join us for a while? Everyone else can you come along too?" Edward asked before sitting on the couch. In less than a breath everyone was down the stairs and sitting in positions like they'd been there the whole time. This was actually it. I was about to come face to face with the supernatural. They're auras were that towering, brilliant storm cloud gray that terrified me so much. Here they were, the Cullens, the … vampires.


End file.
